California Dreamin'
by KKandNewsies
Summary: the Kingdom keepers are visiting DCA, but their vacation takes an unexpected turn.
1. The Adventure Begins

authors note:**woohoo! a new story! this one has been in development for quite some time with the help of my friend KKandPercy! So, I dedicate this chapter to you! :) Hope ya'll enjoy it and no flaming...or i'll get Mali to burn you to ashes! :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Californian Adventure:<strong>

**Chapter one:**

* * *

><p>Finn Whitman, Charlene Turner, Donnie Maybeck, Dell Philby, and Willa Angelo were at the airport.<p>

They were all on their way to Los Angeles, California to visit the all new Little Mermaid ride that just opened in California Adventure as well as The all new Cars Land and Buena Vista Street.

That's not all of what their doing. They also get to stay in the dream suite, above Pirates of the Caribbean.

After they ride the ride they would go backstage and then record some new information about the ride as part of Walt Disney World's ongoing Fantasyland expansion.

The kids were part of a group called the kingdom keepers, a group of seven Disney enthusiasts who give tours in Walt Disney World.

But, they are unique for you see, they aren't really giving the tours. Each kid has a hologram image of themselves that roams the park. Little did they know that their Digital Hologram, or DHI for short, would become a part of them when they go to sleep at night.

* * *

><p>"Where in the world is Amanda and Jess?" Said Donnie Maybeck, getting some-what impatient. Donny only goes by his last name because, for some unapparent reason, he doesn't like his first name.<p>

Finn replied "They should be on their way, but we have no way of knowing because neither one of them have a cell phone."

"Then why don't you call Mrs. Nash" Charlene said, giving advice.

"Mrs. Nash will hang up immediately. She is someone distastes Amanda and me going out"

Mrs. Nash was the owner of the foster home Amanda and Jess stayed at. Neither one of the sisters know about their parents. The girls are also Fairly's, which means that they are "fairly Human". Amanda has the power to levitate and her sister, Jessica, can foresee the future.

"Finn!" Amanda Lockhart came running up, tackling Finn to the ground. They have been dating for 2 and one half months and they were excited to be on this trip together. Jess came in right behind her lugging two Jet black suitcases and one, very bright Minnie Mouse suitcase.

"Excuse me?" Jess said, looking extremely exhausted. "Oh sorry", said Amanda with a snicker as she acknowledged her worn out sister. She walked over to the spot where her sister was, grabbed her pink Minnie Mouse suitcase, and sat down next to Finn.

"And she thought **I** was an Overtaker…" Jess thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Aw how cute! It's Famanda!" Willa said as she and Philby walked up with 5 hotdogs, dripping it ketchup and neon yellow mustard.

"WILLA!" Amanda said screaming as she ran up to her best friend, knocking a hotdog onto Maybeck's lap, covering his leg in red ketchup, which could be easily mistaken for blood.

"Maybeck…You're bleeding!" The two girls said laughing their heads off.

"well there goes a perfectly good hotdog" He said, licking the ketchup of his hands.

"Oh you will survive you big baby." Said Charlie, who was too busy applying makeup onto her perfect cheerleading face.

"Shut up"

"Hey, Charlie! We need a sleepover ASAP ok?" Willa and Charlie have been going to each other's houses every weekend, to try on Charlie's endless amounts of clothes and accessories.

"This will be one fun vacation…If we don't get attacked by OTs first…!" Jess replied to the group as they all burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>short chapter, i know. i like to build up as the story progresses. also read my other story: Midnight Mayhem!<strong>


	2. Waiting for the Plane

**Authors note: HEY! another new chapter! FINALLY! hope you like it! no flaming plz! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Californian Adventure:<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>  
><strong>Waiting for the Plane<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn Whitman and his friends were still at the airport. They have all finished eating and were anxiously waiting for their flight. Amanda was checking in Jess and her luggage.<p>

"I really hope our flight is not delayed" Finn said with a worrisome expression on his face. As if on cue, the loudspeaker came on and a woman's voice rang loud and clear, "Flight 33B will be delayed until further notice. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

"Finn Whitman! What did you do this time?" Jessica exclaimed.

"Finn, you often bring bad luck…" Maybeck said, smirking.

"Guys, you can't possibly think it is my fault that our flight has been delayed. It is  
>probably just a pure coincidence. That's all."<p>

"Yeah…I don't think so. I have a slight feeling that there is a reason to this flight delay. Finn, see if you can contact Wayne and ask him to reschedule the day's events."

"I'll see what I can do" Finn replied as he walked over to his laptop, which was sitting on top of his backpack.

"Why would Maleficent want to stop our flight?" Charlene asked while applying lip gloss.

"Most likely, she is planning something and needs us to be out of her way. We need to be prepared for anything"

* * *

><p>Finn sat down with his laptop and logged onto Virtual Magic Kingdom, a virtual realm that was shut down in May 2008. Finn gained access to it by Wayne, his elderly friend who just so happened to be a Walt Disney Imagineer.<p>

Finn was just finished logging in when a teenage girl, his age, walked up to him with a small slip of paper.

"So…Um, are you that Finn Whitman kid from Magic Kingdom?" she asked. She was wearing a Percy Jackson T-Shirt and short jeans. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Um, Hello? Are you listening to me?" She asked somewhat annoyed.

"oh, sorry". Finn said. Who is this girl and what does she want? He looked into her light green eyes. _Wait._Finn thought.

_GREEN eyes_. Was she an OTK? He did not know.

"Ugh, whatever. My… sister… says that she loves you and um, wants your stupid autograph. So um, can you sign this photo?

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Finn signed the photo with a sharpie and the girl ran away, her small bracelet flying off her wrist and hitting him in the head.

He looked at it and read "Katie. Hmm I guess I'll have to find a way to give this back."

* * *

><p>Amanda Lockheart was on her way back from dropping off her and her sister's luggage. She could not wait to spend some time with Finn. She loved Finn and wishes she could always spend some time with him, But there are always little fan girls trying to get in the way of their relationship.<p>

"Hey Finn." Amanda said as she walked up to Finn.

"Oh Hey!" he said as he planted a kiss upon her check. "I can't wait to spend some time with you on this vacation."

"me either. FINALLY some alone time together. Finn, what's that?" She glanced down to notice the girl's bracelet in his hand.

"Oh some fan girl hit me in the head with it. She wanted my autograph."

"so you stole her bracelet? Wow Finn…Wow. I can't believe you would STEAL a fan's bracelet!"

"But I didn't steal it!" Finn replied trying to explain.

"Yeah…just keep talking…"

Amanda's anger was starting to boil up.

_"Just forget about it Amanda. it's no big deal…he likes me. And I like him."_

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO Yep, i introduced a new character that you people don't know about and yes, she will play a big part in this story! New chapters are being worked on for this story AND Cursed forever. Like Finn's Fantastic Blog on Facebook! :D<strong>


End file.
